The inventive concept relates to methods of testing a universal flash storage (UFS) interface, and memory devices performing the tests of a UFS interface using the methods, and more particularly, where the test is performed at low cost and quickly adapts to changing technologies.
In order for a host and a device to communicate, a link or lane connecting the host and the device is formed and data is transmitted or received through the link or lane. Thus, a test is performed to check whether the link or lane is normally formed between the host and the device, and whether data is normally transmitted and received through the link or lane.